


Four times King Ecbert was ashamed (and one time he wasn’t)

by Edollhouse



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Princess Judith (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edollhouse/pseuds/Edollhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting point was Ecbert's line from the trailer. These are some short fics inspired by bits and lines from the trailer for season 3. They are not in any chronological order and are not necessarily part of the same story, unless you want them to be. Mostly Ecbert with Lagertha, Aethelwulf and Athelstan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times King Ecbert was ashamed (and one time he wasn’t)

When he sees his son leave the shore on the Northmen’s ship he is surrounded by a handful of men. He is not there in any official capacity, wears no crown or fine jewellery, and he’s not there to say goodbye to his son. He has already wished him a safe journey and said that he will pray for his quick return. No, he’s there as a worried father who wants to catch a glimpse of his son, hoping it won’t be the last he sees of him.

It is a rare sight, an English prince on a heathen ship, not as a hostage but as an ally. At least officially that’s what it is, but Ecbert knows he would never have allowed it had it not been for the fact that both Athelstan and Lagertha are now his guests and he knows Ragnar will come back for them. Athelstan has told him about the fight he and Ragnar had when it was decided he would stay and to Ecbert that is far more proof than any assurance Ragnar has made that of course he will return for the mother of his eldest son.

The exchange of allied guests didn’t stop others from protesting. Judith is still suspicious, but has been supportive since Aethelwulf told her about the plans, a true daughter of a true warrior king. Ecbert wishes he could claim influence over her, but knows that her change of attitude is mostly thanks to Princess Kwenthrith. The loudest complaint has unsurprisingly come from the Bishop who pointed out that what they put the Christian prince through is debasing, not only for the court, but for the church as well. Though knowing there was no other way, Ecbert still feels a bit guilty, trying in vain to convince himself that the humiliation is a sacrifice even Charlemagne would have accepted.

Aethelwulf has been in this, as he is always, a loyal dutiful son and a courageous worthy prince. Parts of Ecbert feels his son deserves much more than being crowded by heathens, he’s worth more than all of Ragnar’s men combined and still he is off to risk his life to fight a cause that is much more others’ than his own. Ecbert is worried for him, worried he won’t have the same loyalty as the rest, worried he will find enemies within his own camp and risk death there as well as in the battlefield. Nevertheless, Ecbert knows his son to be a warrior and would be disappointed if he heard his father’s thoughts. Ecbert lowers his head so that the men closest to him won’t notice his embarrassing tears, still one does, but the young man doesn’t say anything, just take a step closer so that he’s the one nearest to the King.

“He will return” the King mumbles so low only the man now standing closest can hear.

“Of course, sire” but Ecbert is not sure that he and Athelstan are talking about the same man, but then the back of Athelstan’s hand nudges Ecbert’s and with barely a whisper he assures his English King “both of them”

\------

“You betrayed me”

The King has no answer to her accusation. He is too much ashamed (much more so over being found out than over the betrayal itself) and they both know it, which makes the situation even more dire. His eyes are suddenly clouded, he bites his jaw and his body tenses the way an animal’s does before it attacks 

Lagertha wonders if the King will lash out, shout at her (as if she wouldn’t be able to shout back), mention that the dress and jewellery she is wearing are gifts from him (as if she asked him for them) or point out his clear advantage over her in his castle guarded by his guards (as if she hasn’t fought worse odds before - and won).

“’Betrayal’ in our language is a grave term indeed” he tells her and fury is welling up inside her. Does he really think he will be able to talk his way out of this with technicalities? Besides, she knows his language well enough and has found no word more suitable, but then he continues. “So I understand you think me to have caused you great offence. I assume you would not believe me if I said that I have only acted in our best interests, yours as well as mine”

Had he said it with even a tint of plea for her to understand, a shadow of a conniving smile she would have called him out as a liar on the spot. He doesn’t. His voice is grim and almost disinterested, as if he doubts that he could make her understand and wonders if it’s worth bothering to try. She leans back, raising her head in a proud gesture, not yet willing to give him back the trust he has so severely shattered.

“I am no fool” she warns him and he tilts his head into a slight nod. She studies him a bit more and finally demands “Explain”

He explains his actions, not defends just explains, though there is no plea for her to appreciate his words, as though he trusts his explanation to pass any test. To her annoyance she finds his justification, if not reasonable, at least sensible. He might have betrayed her, but in a certain light he has acted, as he says, in their best interests.

“You should have told me” she says chilly, not willing to let it go just because he has had reason for his actions. “We are meant to be allies”

Despite her words, they both know that she has accepted his explanation and on the condition that he will now always keep her informed, they will remain allies no matter how anyone else will react when they hear what he has done. It’s what’s in her best interest and she considers their independent alliance one of her better political moves, even though she will use her influence to try to curb Ragnar’s reaction. 

She can see that Ecbert is tired, tired of her, tired of having to negotiate, tired of not having all the control. There is also something else, something she cannot put her finger on. If it wasn’t for the fire in his eyes and conviction in his words she would call him weak, if it wasn’t for the way he acts when he is with Athelstan she would say he was ill, if it wasn’t for the fact that it would be called treachery and destroy their alliance she would say she was talking to a dying king. 

\------

Even before the messenger has had time to descend his horse, the King has already ordered his horse to be saddled and be made ready. Some of his men try to calm him, urging him to consider letting the soldiers come to them, a proper welcoming ceremony, or if he wants one on the beach to wait until they can load a horse and carriage with the necessities. They follow him and he is very close to punch one of them when the one who he has always considered to be one of his more useless advisors points out that the King is a worried father and they should all follow his example and hurry to meet their heroes. The King doesn’t slow down, but sends the man a grateful look over his shoulder.

Within five minutes one horse is ready, but he manages to stay calm for another two to let a man follow him. Father or not, he is the King and cannot show up on the beach alone. The one to follow him, Marcus, is a guard who started his service serving the late king. He does not slow Ecbert down and actually reminds him what will probably be the quickest roads. The horses are still far too slow for the King’s taste and he almost feels guilty for the way he rides the horse, and in consequence forces Marcus to ride his.

They stop at a hill with view of the beach where ships are arriving and some men have already jumped out of the boats. The King tries to control his breathing while searching for familiar faces, but they are too far away.

“Sire” Marcus calls and nods towards a group of men who has managed it a bit further up on the beach. Ecbert has barely seen the group before he steers his horse towards them, but he doesn’t have the heart to forcing it to gallop.

When the group catches sight of him he stops and descends the horse, leaving it behind without a second thought. There is his son and he has to freeze for a second to stop himself from crying. Aethelwulf has a larger beard, a scar terrifyingly close to his left eye, is skinnier and dirtier than he has ever seen him and if it weren’t for the fact that he would know his son anywhere he would possibly have mistaken him for a Northman.

“Father” Aethelwulf greets with a relieved smile and embraces his father and king. “We did it” he says in his father’s ear, then his voice gets even lower “and I brought him back as I promised”

Not until then do the King’s eyes land on the younger man. An utterly unsuitable silly smile appears on his face and without caring how it will look or what people will say, he embraces the young man long and hard.

“I prayed and prayed for you to come back to me alive, for you to be home. We heard about the massacre, about Ragnar’s death and . . . I was so afraid I had lost you” when Ecbert mentions the name which should evoke painful memories Athelstan’s smile only widens and Ecbert’s face falls a bit, forming an expression of confusion and displeasure. 

Later he will think that he probably could have managed to explain, claiming that the displeasure had been directed towards the messenger who had provided the false information, nothing more. However, there is no way to misinterpret his disappointment when he hears a familiar voice calling his name. He looks towards the boats and sees Ragnar Lothbrok coming towards him. The anger and disappointment cannot have been more than a flash over his face, but when he looks back at Athelstan he knows the young man has seen it and too ashamed to react any other way he lets the young man go to the other, the one he clearly loves.

\------

Now when he has thrown out every one of the offenders, everyone except his son, he walks back up to his throne and sits down with the sort of confidence that can only come from knowing that is where you have belonged since birth. His eyes are burning as he places his arms on the armrests and leans forward and repeats “I am ashamed” 

Strong and piercing, the three words are hammered into the air, boring into Aethelwulf’s soul and by pure instinct he lowers his head, knowing the King his deadly serious.

“I must be the lowest of kings and the worst of fathers to have to suffer such humiliation from my own son. What am I to make of this?” 

It is the first time his father has accused him for being an untrustworthy ally instead of scolding him for being a disobedient son. It actually takes Aethelwulf a moment to remember that he is the son of this great man and the only reason he can answer back at all is that there are now only servants with them, and they also know that the King’s outrage over the commander’s action has now transformed into a conversation between father and son. Still, Aethelwulf tries to remain his calm, acting the grown man and not the moody child.

“With all due respect, sire, you knew there would be trouble as soon as the Northmen returned. I couldn’t very well stand by while English blood was spilt.” His father gives him a warning glance and searches the room for others’ reactions. There is no reaction to be found.

“Leave us” the King orders everyone in the room and soon they are alone and he gestures for his son to continue. As Ecbert predicted, Aethelwulf immediately becomes less formal, taking all the liberties only possible for a son who knows that his father holds him very dear.

“You know what to make of this, father, but what am I supposed to believe? You are barely stirred by the news that you will receive your first grandchild, but the faintest chance of once again seeing the Northmen in our halls seems to make you forget everything else” 

He is thankful that the servants have gone because it is evident that he does not really mean the Northmen. Despite that it is evident, Ecbert chooses to ignore it.

“And that would make it acceptable to endanger our alliance, would it?” he bites back, but quickly calms down “I assure you, I was very happy to learn that Judith is expecting” although it is clear that he is far more upset over the suggestion of his unsuitable fascination with the Northmen, or a certain Northman, than the accusation of his lack of enthusiasm over the coming baby.

Aethelwulf takes a step closer, the pregnancy is already tearing on Judith and his father does not seem the least concern.

“It is your grandchild she is expecting! Let me remind you, father, that Judith having a child is the only way to secure the succession, since you seem to be set on keeping your promise to never remarry” 

He knows it is a bit cheap to bring it up. His mother has been dead for many years now and there was never any candidate to take her place or doubt of his father’s grief. That grief helped people to translate his word of never remarry to “give it time”. When they years later persisted, the King barked that he promised his wife on her deathbed that he would never remarry. Sometimes Aethelwulf doubts such a promise was ever made, if only because he cannot remember his mother ever demanding anything of his father.

The King makes an annoyed scoffing sound, but he doesn’t look up at his son “Is there anyone in particular you would have me marry?”

Aethelwulf does not want to mention Princess Kwenthrith by name, despite that the whole court whispers about her and the King. It has occurred to him that his father might have slept with the Princess in an attempt to make her with child and a bastard brother is the last thing he needs. His father’s question is a trick question, since they both know he will never make another woman queen.

“There are other alliances than marriages and some alliances suffer the risk of producing unwanted consequences. I never thought you would try to provide me with rivals” 

Ecbert has tried to at least partly remain king, but a King would immediately have to punish such insolence. A father on the other hand can settle for a good verbal hiding “By God, Aethelwulf! I am in the middle of making Wessex the most powerful kingdom in England, for you and for whoever is growing in your wife’s womb, for my lineage and no one else. That child will be able to claim the thrones of Wessex, Northumbria and Mercia, possibly even lands across the sea. With that occupying my mind, I really do not need trouble in the lands where I am already king. ”

“I understand, father” Aethelwulf replies, taking the words as a half promise that his father will not try and produce any more heirs or rivals to any throne.

“Good, then you can go. I will have to come up with a way to solve this” the voice is clear, but exhausted and Aethelwulf throws his father a worried glance, thinking his father will need his rest soon. He doesn’t leave, instead he walks up to his father’s throne and places a hand on his shoulder and leans forward.

“You might feel ashamed now, father, appearing dishonoured before a new ally. Allies” he corrects himself “but do not think I do not know why you came on so strong. Harsh words, because deep down you know this will not be punished, because this has given you an opportunity to sit down with Ragnar Lothbrok. Instead of just being in our lands, they will have to come to our halls and then we could proposition them with . . .”

“Yes, yes, yes” the King hurries tiredly, places a hand over his son’s and meets his gaze “You have seen right through me. Even if I am ashamed over my people’s behaviour, at least I can always be proud of you, my intelligent boy” he gives the hand a short squeeze and smiles “And you need not worry over our young priest, I have never had any intention to make him a rival of yours”

Aethelwulf has smiled back, but now it becomes stale and later when he follows the Northmen on their ship, leaving his father with the young man, he cannot help but thinking that the half-promise his father made is already half broken.

\------

“I thought alliances were built on trust” it is the third version of the same statement and Athelstan can see that Ecbert is getting tired of him. They have been talking for over an hour in the King’s study, discussing Ecbert’s latest manoeuvre and during that time Ecbert has become more and more focused on the documents in front of him and his voice has gotten lower and lower. Athelstan has already decided he wants to be far away when Lagertha finds out, trying to avoid any moment when they two great forces clash. He knows that what he says is dangerously close to an accusation, but the King’s lack of response to words such as “shared agreement” and “reliable understanding” left him no choice, he needs to make Ecbert see reason. 

“Your innocence seems to come and go as it suits you” the King points out through gritted teeth and then actually looks up with narrowed eyes at the younger man. “And who are you to speak of trust? Was it not you who took all my trust and then disserted me without a word”

“That was not the same. I had to go back. What is going on here, what you are . . .” the King interrupts him by slamming his hand in the table

“Damn you! It was a betrayal, nothing short of it! You betrayed me” Athelstan has seen the King angry before, but then it has always been a cool controlled sort of anger. He has never seen him acting out like this, shouting and hitting things. He lowers his gaze to the floor and remains still.

“I left you” Athelstan corrects him, his voice barely more than a whisper. In a way he is almost grateful that the subject has been brought up. When he came back to Ecbert’s court there was no time for explanations, Ecbert hasn’t even mentioned the abrupt parting until now, but it has been ever present, like an unseen ghost. In the beginning he thought it would be easier once Ragnar had gone with Aethelwulf to battle, but since Ragnar’s departure Ecbert has only grown more temperamental. Even Lagertha who does not know the King that well has commented on it

“You said that wasn’t ‘home’” Ecbert mutters grumpily and Athelstan mentally adds ‘petulant while feeling wronged’ to characteristic that the two most important men in his life share. The King raises his penetrating stare. “You lied” he says and it is much more of a stated conclusion than an accusation, yet Athelstan is quick to defend himself. 

“I did not lie. I am still not sure where home is, I don’t know if I have a home, but I know that they are my family. I had to go back to my family”

Athelstan can tell that the confusion in Ecbert’s eyes is real and he dares to walk over to the sitting man who looks at him with astonishment “And what about us? You led me to believe that we understood each other. You could have been happy here. I understood your torment, I could have helped you, but you did not trust me”

Ecbert makes sure that there is no accusation in his tone, just hurt. Athelstan really managed to hurt him in a way he thought was no longer possible, but the look on the young man’s face makes him sigh and almost makes him feel guilty. Just almost, because when it comes to Athelstan, Ecbert is at a place where guilt and shame cannot reach him. He refuses to feel guilty for his love, the bond between them or even that he is prepared to stoop to manipulation if that is what it takes to keep him. Whether that makes him a better or a less good man is inconsequential. That some people would consider it unsuitable, an outrage, an abomination, he just cannot bring himself to care, not as long as he has Athelstan. He looks down and he reaches his open hand across the table. Athelstan hurries closer and puts his hand in the King’s as he kneels by his feet.

“That was not your burden to carry, sire. The remedy I needed could not be found here” he looks down at the hand which is now caressing his own. “The circumstances for me being here were . . . I had not chosen to stay, which made it hard for me to remain here” he tries to explain, but truth is he cannot really make sense of it himself. However, as so many times before, he sees a look of recognition in the King’s eyes and a small smile can be seen on the older man’s face.

“Would you say the circumstances are more favourable this time, this time when you chose to stay?” had he been a better he would not have asked such a thing. Despite that the question is surprisingly open for coming from him, it is still a rhetorical one. Athelstan swallows, he doesn’t know if he can answer, but one look into the King’s eyes tells him he doesn’t have to.


End file.
